Hotel
The Hotel is the third build you will be offered once you open The Bay area, and is located in the center of the Bay. 'Requirement:' Upgrade the Restaurant to Level 1 'Repair the Hotel:' In order to use the Hotel, you will first need to restore it. Then you will be able to use it to throw parties for the Tourists. Tourists will bring Piastres , a new currency specific to the Bay. The Hotel quest will be added to your to-do list, which you can access from any land. Ruined Hotel *Collect 15 Barrows of Sand (Construction Factory - 10m) *Collect 20 Saws (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 24 Climbing Shoes (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 20 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Train 5 (College) *Pay 10,000 Renamed Hotel *When you have finished restoring the Hotel, you will be able to give it a new name of your choosing. Click on the edit box, and type in the name you want. *You will receive a reward of 80 Clay, 65 Silver, 20 Cotton, 30 Sauce Selection, and 30 Cereal 'Tourists' Tourists on the beach require items from the Workshop and Restaurant. When the Tourists have what they need, you can throw a party for them. Sc-bay-area-hotel-parties.png sc-bay-area-hotel-party.PNG Throwing Parties Once you have fulfilled all of the orders from the Tourists, the party will start! It lasts for a determined amount of time. During the party, the Tourists will give you Piastres , a new Bay currency, which you can use to pay for upgrades and land. Collecting Piastres Every few seconds, a Tourist will give you . You can collect them for the duration of the party by clicking on each Tourist, as often as you'd like. Or you can let them accumulate, and collect them all at once at the end of the party. When the party ends, the Tourists will leave you a review, which can be used to unlock the next upgrade. 'Upgrading the Hotel:' Once you have enough reviews, you will be offered the next upgrade immediately. You will have to complete tasks and collect items from the Restaurant and Workshop. You will also have to use that you've collected from the Tourists. 'Upgrade 1/7' *Collect 4 Reviews (Tourists) *Collect 1 Tourist Dinner (Restaurant) *Collect 13 Romantic Candles (Coffee House, Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 20 Bags of Chips (Farm - Potato - 8h) *Collect 10 Bottles of Crystal Water (Gym) *Pay 8000 In order to upgrade the Hotel to 2 stars, you must first upgrade the Restaurant to Level 2. 'Upgrade 2/7' *Collect 8 Reviews (Tourists) *Collect 2 Pottery (Workshop) *Collect 1 Tourist Breakfast (Restaurant) *Collect 28 Jugs (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 4 Apricots (Kindergarten, Shopping Center) *Pay 16,000 In order to upgrade the Hotel to 3 stars, you must first upgrade the Restaurant to Level 3. 'Upgrade 3/7' *Collect 28 Reviews (Tourists) *Collect 18 Figs (Garden Patch) *Collect 4 Fruit Plates (Restaurant) *Collect 1 Tourist Dinner (Restaurant) *Collect 4 Snack Trays (Restaurant) *Pay 82,000 In order to upgrade the Hotel to 4 stars, you must first upgrade the Swimming Pool to Level 1. 'Upgrade 4/7' *Collect 128 Reviews (Tourists) *Collect 14 Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 9 Snack Trays (Restaurant) *Collect 10 Fruit Snacks (Swimming Pool) *Collect 10 Vegetable Cocktails (Swimming Pool) *Pay 506,000 In order to upgrade the Hotel to 5 stars, you must first upgrade the Spa to Level 1. 'Upgrade 5/7' *Collect 192 Reviews (Tourists) *Collect 3 Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 60 Figs (Garden Patch) *Collect 1 Fruit Plate (Restaurant) *Collect 16 Face Masks (Spa) *Pay 913,000 In order to upgrade the Hotel to 6 stars, you must first upgrade the Spa to Level 2. MORE INFO COMING SOON! Category:The Bay